100 One-shots
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Hello! This is a large book of 100 one-shots (hopefully) that I am working on! But wait, plottwist, I'm using a brand ne list of words that I have come up with.
1. Themes

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! And here I have the infamous (at least in my mind) 100 One-shot challenge! I know I have another one of these, but wait, there's a twist. I have created my very own list of 100 themes for the one-shots from a word randomizer site. So yes, sadly I am not using Prin Pradus's list. Th reason being? I was having a ton of trouble coming up with things to write for certain themes, and it came to a point where it stopped being fun and it was a grueling task to write a one-shot. So I have made my own list.**

 **Feel free to check out Prin Pradus's list and her One-shots! I believe she is not doing it anymore, but she made it incredibly far. So credits to her for the idea!**

 **If you want to use my list, that's fine. Just check out Prin Pradus's fanfic to learn the rules and how to join in! I am simply providing myself a different list of words, not bending any other rules. So yeah! Here's the list I came up with.**

 **Compelling**

 **Revenge**

 **Abuse**

 **Agony**

 **Aimless**

 **Deformity**

 **Luxury**

 **Freakish**

 **Easier**

 **Falcon**

 **Abandoned**

 **Confident**

 **Wisdom**

 **Protected**

 **Creative**

 **Protest**

 **Soul**

 **Uprising**

 **Night**

 **Vacant**

 **Skyline**

 **Futureless**

 **Coward**

 **Despair**

 **Death**

 **Filthy**

 **Distant**

 **Chilly**

 **Dislikeable**

 **Fool**

 **Violent**

 **Why**

 **Live**

 **Hectic**

 **Refugee**

 **Trauma**

 **Enlighten**

 **Drifting**

 **Blizzard**

 **Domination**

 **Curious**

 **Glory**

 **Ambition**

 **Promised**

 **Humble**

 **Blissfully**

 **Believer**

 **Menace**

 **Ego**

 **Fast**

 **You chose! (Seriously, you made it to 50!)**

 **Rabbit**

 **Bully**

 **Logical**

 **Warmth**

 **Murderer**

 **Company**

 **Expose**

 **Sky**

 **Weirdo**

 **Hostility**

 **Smoke**

 **Fearless**

 **Hunger**

 **Fight**

 **Blindness**

 **Different**

 **Encounter**

 **Flake**

 **Light**

 **Frisky**

 **Joy**

 **Sun**

 **Adventurous**

 **Tree**

 **End**

 **Social**

 **Rebel**

 **Feeling**

 **Gladness**

 **Surreal**

 **Dream**

 **Force**

 **Voice**

 **Apology**

 **Help**

 **Patient**

 **Serenity**

 **Little**

 **Mission**

 **River**

 **Flirting**

 **Alone**

 **Not good enough**

 **Key**

 **Mountain**

 **Travel**

 **Waterfall**

 **Breeze**

 **Hollowness**

 **Flowers**

 **Leaping**

 **Whew! The list is done! So, I am going on a trip tomorrow (:O) but hopefully I will get the first one-shot up by late tonight? Also, here is a sample of short writing so I am not reported.**

The young tom crouched, perched on the branch of an oak tree, eyes locked on a sparrow sitting on the branch directly in front of him. He breathing quietly and kept himself still as to not alert the bird of his presence. With one swift pounce, he wrapped his jaws around the small thing and bit down hard. It shrieked and struggled momentarily before going limp in his mouth. The tom leaped from the tree and held his kill up proudly. Suddenly, he remembered why he had gone out to hunt, and his heart sank. He remembered his former friend's bitter words when she had found out that he was mates with a kittypet.

"I'm sorry, Clover..." He said under his breath, the sparrow making the noise muffled.

The tom proceeded to pad behind countless buildings, and then turn into the alleyway he knew so well. Then he saw her. Clover lay sadly in the cardboard box that used to be their den, the old blanket seeming not to provide her much comfort. Her gaze immediately fell on him. The tom dropped his bird a tail length away form the cardboard den.

"Here, I got this for you." He said as he met her eyes. Her sorrowful, lonely eyes.

"Are you deciding to come back, Strike, or are you bringing this to me out of pity." Her words were sharp. Clover turned away, and Strike was unaware of the tears welling in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I love Bell! Can't you accept that?" Strike lashed his tail in frustration.

"I just didn't think you would leave so soon... for the confining life of a kittypet." Clover spat, still facing away from the tom.

"This is the life I want, I want to be by my mate's side and raise my kits. I don't need your approval." Strike's voice was low, almost a growl.

Clover said nothing more. After moments of silence, the tom turned away and began making his way back to the suburbs, both frustrated and saddened. He barely noticed as Clover got up and crept over to eat the sparrow in silence, eyes watering.

 **Let's see if I can finish this next one-shot in one night! It's currently 11:22 and tomorrow I leave at 4:00... So yeah. Bye! :D**


	2. 1 Compelling

**A/N: Here we go! First one-shot! Let's hope I can finish this and post it before my trip! (Which is tomorrow if ya didn't know)**

 **Compelling**

Yet again, he found himself staring at her.

Her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, the color of the sky on a cloudless newleaf day, where the sky met the land, when and where it was just the perfect blue. When ever they were set on him, Duskstripe would find himself lost in them. Then someone would have to say something like 'See something you like, Duskstripe?' or 'What are ya looking at?' and he would be forced to look away.

Her nose was a berry pink, the type that looked just so cute that he wanted to touch his own plain gray nose to it.

Her pelt was white and dappled with sunshine, an orange yellow color with brown mixed in. It looked like she had been rolling in drops of sun and soft, light brown wood. No wonder she had such a beautiful name, Sundapple. It rolled off one's tongue. It sounded sweet and soft. She had a perfect amount of fluff and was soft as a newborn kit. Each marking looked place so carefully by the paws of starclan. Duskstripe loved it. He loved her.

Something about Sundapple was just... compelling. It beckoned Duskstripe towards her each day. _Come lose yourself in her eyes, Duskstripe. Come bury your face in her fur. Come touch her berry pink nose. Come tell her how much you love her and think about her every day._ But none of these things Duskstripe ever did. He was too afraid, too afraid to be hurt by such beauty. Maybe it was best just watching her from far away, enjoying her beauty, like watching a sunset.

It was a sunny greenleaf day. Duskstripe had gone out to hunt, and successfully returned clutching a vole and to sparrows. When he dropped them in the fresh-kill pile he was met with the she-cat he thought about every single day of his life.

"Oh, hi, Duskstripe!" Sundapple said as she met his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Duskstripe had to blink to not stare at her sky blue eyes.

"H-hey, Sundapple." He mewed, feeling himself blushing. _Okay, keep it together, Duskstripe. Don't be awkward. Don't. Be. Awkward._

"Nice catches! I was just about to go hunting myself." Sundapple's warm, kind smile made Duskstripe want to melt.

"Th-thanks!" Was all he managed to say, still trying to calm down. _She's just another cat. A normal clan cat like you. Don't be nervous._

"Would... would you like to join me?" Sundapple shuffled her paws, waiting for a response. _Of course! I would love to!_

"Of course! I mean, sure! L-lead the way!" Duskstripe stuttered as he spoke. Sundapple grinned at him and flicked her ear towards the camp exit. The two padded side by side as they began their hunt. They went on in silence for a few moments, all the time Duskstripe was contemplating what to say. _Your eyes look very nice today... no, that's coming on too strong. Your fur? Again, too much too soon. How's your day been? Bleh, small talk. What do I say, what do I say?_

Suddenly, Sundapple froze, berry-pink nose twitching ever so slightly. She began stalking through the forest while Duskstripe simply watched her in pure awe. She crept over small rocks and roots of trees. Her sky blue eyes were locked on a single target. Two plump squirrels could be spotted through the trees, fighting over a pile of acorns. The slightly large grey one seemed to have had ownership of the acorns before they dropped them all over the forest floor accidentally, after which the just as greedy tawny colored squirrel and tried to collect them. They babbled at each other angrily while both tried to collect the acorns.

Sundapple was hiding in the grass right behind the tawny squirrel, watching it's every movement. Duskstripe decided to help, stalking silently over behind the tawny squirrel, careful with each step. The soft grass beneath them acted as padding to muffle each step. The tom crouched just as Sundapple did, meeting her eyes for a mere few moments to show that he would attack the squire nearest to him, and the other she could get. _Alright. On three._

 _One..._ Duskstripe bunched his muscles, eyes not leaving the tawny squirrel.

 _Two..._ The squirrel continued to fight with the other one, chattering and grabbing at the fallen acorns. Duskstripe met Sundapple's eyes. Those beautiful, light blue eyes... He gritted his teeth.

 _Three!_ The tom launched himself full on at the squirrel he had targeted, Sundapple doing the same at his movements. The she-cat swiftly closed her jaws around the plump squirrel, it being so big that it barely fit in her mouth. The creature squealed in panic, twisting and struggling for it's life for a few moments before falling limp. The she-cat who had caught the squirrel held it in the air proud.

Duskstripe's catch was less... graceful. The other squirrel had been just far enough away from Duskstripe that it had witnessed it's enemy's demise, and turned around and squealed at the sight of Duskstripe. The tom landed on his face on the forest floor. This all happened within seconds. The squirrel began to turn to run when Duskstripe unsheathed his claws and swiped at the tawny colored prey, which ended up catching in in his claws. He pulled it closer to him and delivered a single bite around the neck, and the creature went limp. A scratch was visible down it's back and blood leaked from that area of it's pelt. Duskstripe tried to ignore the fact that it was a messier kill than Sundapple's and snatched it up, both beaming at their fresh-kill.

"This is great! These fat squirrels will easily feed the kits!" Sundapple said with her voice muffled by the catch she held.

 _Kits!? As in, our- Oh wait, right, Goldenpebble kitted just two weeks ago. Stupid me! And to think that's the first place my mind went..._

"Duskstripe?" Sundapple mumbled.

"Y-yeah! Goldenpebble will be delighted!" Duskstripe responded quickly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Let's head back to camp and give them their meals. Then we can go back out. After all, I don't think I could fit any more prey in my mouth!" Sundapple laughed, closing her eyes in amusement. Her laugh. To Duskstripe, it sounded like bubbles in a gurgling stream, the most beautiful harmonic sound he had ever heard. _Why does everything about her always have to be so perfect... I can never even tell her how I feel anyway!_

The tow hurried back to camp and ducked into the nursery, the three kits immediately swarming them.

"Did you two catch that?"

"Look how big they are!"

"Are they for us!?"

Duskstripe and Sundapple set their kills down beside each others, smiling warmly at the queen and kits.

"We got these for you, one for the kits and one for Goldenpebble." Duskstripe told Goldenpebble and the three, feeling pride well in his chest of having pleased the cats of the nursery.

"Thank you very much, you two. I appreciate it a lot. Go on, eat up my loves!" Goldenpebble purred, looking delighted at the kills.

The three kits scrambled over to the squirrel of their choice and began munching on it. Duskstripe noticed it happened to be his kill, and he felt a wave of embarrassment go over him. Goldenpebble crouched beside the other squirrel and began carefully eating it. The golden colored she-cat's plet shone in the sunlight that filtered into the den, but the way Sundapple glowed was entirely different.

"This is SO good!" Emberkit, a tiny she-kit who looked very similar to her mother with a white patch on her chest, mewed between bites.

"The squirrel is so big! It's probably the fattest one I've ever seen, ever!" Mewled the black and white tom named Nightkit.

"Thank you Sundapple and Duskstripe!" The third kit, a dark gray tabby kit named Branchkit, mewed in thanks looking up at the warriors.

"Any time, little ones. Now we must return to hunting for the clan! See you all later!" Sundapple purred, flicking her tail towards the mouth of the den. Duskstripe nodded in agreement and followed the dappled she-cat out of the nursery.

They padded through camp and out into the forest once again. Both of the cats had their ears perked alertly, eyes scanning the forest for signs of prey, noses twitching as they searched for the scents of possible fresh-kill. The leaves overhead partially blocked out the sun, dappling the ground with golden light. The season was Greenleaf, yet fallen leaves were scattered throughout the forest floor.

A small mouse skittered across the forest floor, which caused Sundapple to jump, startled. Duskstripe paused and waited for her to continue, which she did. But the she-cat seemed to flinch at the slightest things, like a bird's chirp ringing into the air or a twig crunching under her paws. Something was up. Duskstripe knew it, she could tell whenever she was distressed.

"You seem a little... on edge. Is everything alright?" Duskstripe stopped and padded in front of Sundapple, taking a seat and looking right into her eyes. They were troubled, clouded with fear.

"I just... I keep thinking about my brother... And it's hard. I miss him so much..." The she-cat trailed off. Duskstripe remembered. Her brother, Pinestorm, had recently been killed in a battle between them and Windclan. Both he and Sundapple had been on the patrol that had fought the Windclan warriors off of their own territory. He remembered the gruesome death.

 _The clouded evening sky was dark, almost as if preparing for a storm. The wind swirled around the two patrols, the tall grass swaying. The Windclan warriors had intruded on their territory, and insisted that in was theirs._

 _"Back down, Rabbitstrike, or we will be forced to attack!" The leader of their patrol had spat, claws unsheathed._

 _"So be it then!" The cat called Rabbitstrike had hissed back, and launched himself into battle. The two patrols collided. Duskstripe had dueled with a young tortishell apprentice, clearly less experienced then him. He had pinned the apprentice easily, but once kicked off the two had been back at it. The two patrols were a blur of claws and fur and blood. Suddenly Duskstripe heard a blood curdling shriek and and cry that followed, the voice of Sundapple being heard. He dodged a swipe from the apprentice and had scurried over to where Pinestorm lay with Sundapple crouched beside him._

 _The brown and white tom's throat was slit, blood gushing from the open wound. He also had a gruesome wound down his back. The warrior lay in the tall grass in a pool of his own blood. Sundapple was sobbing beside him as his eyes glazed over and he fell limp._

Duskstripe shuddered at the memory. The battle had ended there and they had taken Pinestorm's body back to camp for a burial. He had mourned beside Sundapple. That had been recent, but before the kits had been born.

"I miss him too, Sundapple. He fought hard." Duskstripe closed his eyes as he remembered Pinestorm. The tom had not exactly been his best friend, but he had meant the world to Sundapple, being her only sibling.

"He... he was my best friend..." Sundapple broke out in tears, each of them sliding down her beautiful face, glittering in the sun as they fell to the ground. Sobs choked her throat, and he simply sat there crying. Duskstripe felt a pang of sorrow in his heart at the sight of the she-cat he loved in tears. He leaned over to hug her, which she embraced. _I love you, Sundapple. Don't forget that. You have me._

"Shh, don't cry. Pinestorm is watching over you, watching over us from Starclan. He will be with us always." Duskstripe purred, letting SUndapple rest her head on his shoulder. Her touch brought him back to his awkward lovestruck self. _I hope this never ends. I wish we could stay here forever, her head on my shoulder. Sitting in the woods._

"Th-thank you, Duskstripe. You're such a great friend..." Sundapple's cries slowly began to subside. Soon she fell silent, Duskstirpe barely holding back a purr from being called her friend. Sundapple pulled back slowly, much to Duskstripe's dismay. He looked back into her sky blue eyes.

"Anytime." Duskstripe offered a smile, which she returned.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Duskstripe stared lovingly into her eyes, wishing she knew. Wishing she knew how much he loved her.

"So, race you to that big tree?" Sundapple said with the familiar bubbly joy returning to her voice had she gestured towards a nearby oak tree. She didn't wait for a response and took off into the forest with the most graceful strides.

And as always, something compelled him to follow.

 **A/N: And there we go! What I was going for was a theme of Sundapple (Who I just made up along with Duskstripe and the other ocs featured in this story), seeming to always silently urge Duskstripe to follow her and to continue chasing after her, even when he is far too afraid to tell her his real feelings. And obviously I didn't finish this chapter as I was hoping before my trip which I embarked on yesterday. I will be writing during it, though! Alright, reviews are appreciated, see you all later!**


	3. 2 Revenge

**A/N: I will be responding to reviews, btw.**

 **ApolloKitty: Thanks so much! I hope to be updating this story as frequent as possible, I appreciate your review a lot, made my day! (The trip is going well too! We're staying in Tennessee, and boy is it green and lush around here! Great atmosphere for writing. :) ))**

 **I'm creating a complicated storyline within this world of random ocs, the same ones from last chapter. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present...Revenge!**

 **Revenge**

The sand colored Windclan warrior stood over the limp body of a white and brown dappled Thunderclan tom. His throat was slit, and a long scratch was slashed down his back. Blood began leaking from both wounds along with the other scratches that had been inflicted in the battle. It stained the grass that he had fallen onto. The cat's eyes rolled back in his head and glazed over. _Dead. Good._

A she-cat that looked similar to him gasped and looked over at the body that moment. The sand colored tom smirked and sprinted off through the grass along with the rest of the patrol, leaving the Thunderclan cats to crouch by the body mournfully.

Back at the camp, multiple cats greeted the successful patrol. "We won!" The leader of the patrol announced with pride. Many cats cheered, a few even poking their heads out from the dens to see what was going on. While everyone talked and smiled and cheered at their victory, the tom stalked away towards the warriors den. It was currently empty, as every cat had gone out to greet the patrol. He made his way to his nest and sat down in it. The tom began licking the still fresh blood of his enemy off of his paws and claws, grinning as he did so.

Rabbitstrike, the clan deputy, entered the warriors den soon after the sandy tom had settled in.

"Oh, hey Gorsetail. Good job in that patrol. You fought well." Rabbitstrike obviously hadn't noticed the brutal murder of the Thunderclan tom that he had committed.

"Thank you, you did well yourself." Gorsetail purred with the satisfaction of his kill as he finished cleaning his paws and curled up in his nest. He slowly drifted off to sleep, letting it wash over him comfortingly. His task was done. Pinestorm was finally dead.

It had all started back in Gorsetail's apprenticeship, back when he was Gorsepaw. He had been training with his mentor, practicing battle...

 _"Come on, Gorsepaw! Fight with the sun behind you, use the skills I've taught you!" His mentor, Swiftfall, yowled. Gorsepaw was facing off against Skypaw, a she-cat who happened to be his same age. Her pelt was splotched with grey and white. Her eyes were green, the bright green color of Newleaf grass. To be honest with himself, Gorsepaw was more focused on the she-cat herself than battle tactics._

 _With a sudden swift motion, Skypaw flew through the air and knocked Gorsepaw off balance. He stumbled backwards. She stood confidently in front of him in her battle stance. There was a competitive glow in her eyes._

 _"Don't just stand there! Get back in the battle!"_

 _Gorsepaw stiffened, and got back into his stance. He narrowed his eyes at the glare of the rising sun. The sandy apprentice focused on his next movement. He had to get the sun behind him to work for his advantage._

 _He dove down under Skypaw, taking her by surprise. Gorsepaw raked his paw with claws sheathed along her belly, practicing the half-turn belly rake move. He then got up and found himself with the sun now behind him, Skypaw facing the opposite direction still. She turned around and squinted at the bright sunlight. Swiftfall cheered for his apprentice. "It's not over yet, Skypaw. Think about the situation and surprise him!" Skypaw's mentor shouted._

 _Gorsepaw thought about his next move. To win this practice battle, he would have to pin Skypaw to the ground._

 _But before he could think up something to bring the she-cat down, she turned around and thrust her hind legs out towards Gorsepaw which knocked him down easily. As he began getting up Skypaw leaped on top of him, forepaws oh his shoulders and hindpaws on his flank, as he was twisted in an odd position. Gorsepaw struggled underneath her but it was of no use. His hind legs were held firmly against the ground leaving him no option but to admit defeat._

 _In that very moment Gorsepaw looked up at Skypaw. Her green eyes were glittering with excitement and pride of her victory. She wore a playful smile on her face. Her fur blew softly in a light breeze. It shinned in the dawn sun, her features highlighted with a golden light. Gorsepaw had never seen her quite like this before. She was a friend, but he had simply considered her nothing more. They would talk sometimes but not like close friends would. Yet at that time and place, Gorsepaw felt as if he had known her for as long as he could remember, had always recognized that beauty. That was the start of something. It was the spark of connection that would affect the both of them for moons to come._

Gorsetail shifted in his sleep at the memory. His apprentice self couldn't have predicted what would happen in the future, all starting from the training session.

As the time went by and the two trained and grew alongside each other, they grew closer. Gorsepaw had developed a crush on Skypaw. He saw her in a new light now. He would spend as much time as he could being with her, enjoying her presence. To him she was certainly the most sunning she-cat in the entire clan. Her personality was also one to love. She was strong and a fighter, with a competitive spirit, but also friendly and fun to be around in general. They grew to warriors together, and sat next to each other when the leader addressed them and the other apprentices. Gorsepaw earned the name Gorsetail, and Skypaw earned the name Skyheart.

 _"I can't believe it! We're warriors now!" Skyheart said to her friend excitedly, bouncing up and down with each step._

 _"We have so much freedom now! What do you want to do first?" Gorsetail asked._

 _"I want to hunt! We don't need a mentor following us around now, let's catch some rabbit!" Skyheart took off out of the camp and into the clan territory. Gorsetail followed, both running with the wind along the moor. It felt so free. No mentors, limitations... freedom! The sandy colored young warrior and the gray and white she-cat sprinted through the tall grass._

 _The scent of rabbit was easily caught on the wind. They stalked through the grass and sneaked up on a small rabbit, taking it down with ease. Gorsetail carried it while Skyheart went on to discover another rabbit and catch it. The two brought their catches back to camp, laughing and smiling and cheering at their newfound freedom. The kills were added to the fresh-kill pile and the two went to relax by the warriors den._

 _"And I told Foxpaw- No, Foxpelt now - that I could easily beat him in a one on one battle. He protested of course, and I almost showed him that I could when my mentor stopped us. Can't they accept a little sibling rivalry?" Skyheart chatted with Gorsetail until the sun sank in the sky. The clan began selecting prey to settle down and eat._

 _Once the kits, queens and elders had gotten their share, Gorsetail and Skyheart went down to grab a rabbit to share. Once finished Gorsetail noticed the rest of the clan sharing tongues. He blushed as Skyheart began grooming his shoulder, and leaned in to groom her chest fur, although it needn't any grooming. The fur was soft and fluffy as always. It felt like running his tongue over the most plush, warm moss bedding, except fluffier and better. After some time sharing tongues they went to the warriors den and selected nests to settle down in. The night washed over them and memories of the day danced in their dreams. Gorsetail thought for sure that soon Skyheart and him would be mates. He thought for sure that she loved him the way he loved her._

Gorsetail awoke suddenly and glanced around the warriors den. The rest of the warriors were settled in, sleeping soundly. He was in the same nest that he had slept next to Skyheart in that night. And the other nights. Yet Skyheart's nest was empty.

The sandy tom peered outside into the cool night air. He noticed Skyheart alone, sitting outside in the moonlight, staring at the moon. He noticed shimmering traces of tears down her face. Surely she knew by now. At least she didn't know who had done it. He almost wanted to comfort her, to sit beside her and ask what was wrong, but he told himself not to. _She brought this on herself._

As Gorsetail slipped down into the warriors den, he looked back on the last memory of the three. The worst.

 _It had been nearly two moons since Gorsetail had been made a warrior. He felt accomplished, and free. But most of all he felt joy, from spending pretty much every day with Skyheart. Someday they would be mates. He was sure of it._

 _All of the clan had settled in for the night. It was a clear night, the moon slowly rising higher in the dark sky. Stars speckled the darkness. Gorsetail happened to still be out. He had just returned from talking with the medicine cat after nearly twisting his paw. The camp was empty, silent. As Gorsetail peeked inside the warriors den, ready to settle in for the night, he noticed that Skyheart's nest was empty._ Where could she be? _Gorsetail sniffed at it. The scent was still fresh. He discovered a scent trail leading outside of the warriors den, and decided to investigate._ Where could she be going this late at night?

 _The trail lead out of the camp and onto the quiet, open moor, Gorsetail followed it eagerly. The trail went far, headed towards where the trees and the forest began. Before Gorsetail had a chance to wonder more about why she was here, he noticed Skyheart standing just over the hill, by the Thunderclan border. But she wasn't alone._

 _None other than Pinestorm, a young brown and white Thunderclan warrior, stood by her. Gorsetail approached them over a hill, crouching and silently watching only a few strides away._

 _"I've missed you, Pinestorm." Skyheart purred, leaning into him._

 _"I missed you too, you have no idea how much. I think of you every day." Pinestorm then touched his nose to hers, and the two purred in unison._

 _"And now I have all night to tell you how much I_ love you _." Those two words._ Love you. _They hurt the most. Gorsetail felt his heart breaking, a heavy feeling of betrayal settling in. He watched Skyheart, the one he loved so much, nuzzle into a Thunderclan tom's fur, purring gently._

 _Gorsetail crouched there until he couldn't bear it anymore. All of the affection that Skyheart was showing to Pinestorm made it clear. They had been meeting every night, and didn't seem to care that they were breaking the code. They were mates. Every word, every move they made, caused his heart to ache more. It was like something was tearing him apart from the inside out. How? How could she do this to him? Why would she prefer_ him _over Gorsetail? The tom had seen enough. He sprinted off into the moor, feeling tears stinging his eyes. But he held them back, somehow._

 _Every night it hurt. It stung when he saw that Skyheart's nest was empty. It hurt to know that she as out there, meeting another tom, and there was nothing he could do about it. But there was._

 _Once Gorsetail had gotten over the sorrow, he came to anger. He wanted her to be with him. He wanted her to nuzzle him and look at him the way she looked at Pinestorm. He couldn't stand it anymore. That dirty rotten tom. Skyheart was supposed to love him, but Pinestorm had to go and break the code. It made Gorsetail sick. Soon, he would end this. Soon._

The sandy colored tom smiled slyly at the thought of how he had killed Pinestorm. And it didn't even look suspicious. Just a border fight, and a life lost from it. He went into his nest and curled up, closing his eyes. Now everything was going to be back to how it used to be.

Now, Gorsetail had his revenge.

 **A/N: I know, cheesy ending, but whatever. So as you can see, this is a situation similar to Ashfur's situation. Personally I think if Gorsetail really loved her enough he would let her go. But then again, it was fun to come up with a dramatic story for Pinestorm's death. I'm thinking of making this world of random ocs a thing, and write my some of my one-shots within it. Whatd'ya think?**


	4. 3 Abuse

**A/N: Hello again! Well, I just realized that the name Gorsetail is taken by not only one but** **two** **cats in the warriors series. *Long sigh* Whatever, in my version it's a he and he is a jealous murderer.**

 **TheRealOwleyes: Thanks for your review! Glad to see that people are enjoying my one-shots. Of course, you can use Sundapple. I don't mind ^^**

 ***In this story, I am in no way encouraging animal abuse or any type of abuse to young children or cats.***

 **Abuse**

The small kit awoke the a familiar cold on their skin. They curled into a tighter ball of fluff, shivering. But they couldn't get back to sleep. She yawned and opened her bright blue eyes. The gray kit lay curled up, alone, on an old rag. A gust of freezing wind blew inside the structure that the kit was in. More shivers racked her body.

Hunger clawed at the kit's stomach, and she brought herself to stand up. Her gaze settled on a gray tabby cat's resting body in the corner. She stumbled over to the cat, desperate for a meal.

"Mama?" The kit mewled, standing right beside her mother. No response. "Mama!?" She mewled again, louder. The cat flicked it's ear in it's sleep.

"MAMA!" The kit squeaked, prodding at the cat's side firmly until it stirred. The gray tabby cat opened it's eyes to glare at it's kit.

"Go to sleep." She murmured, then shut her eyes again. But the small she-kit was starving. Her stomach felt emptier than it ever had before. She narrowed her eyes with determination as another gust of wind blew inside.

"But I'm _hungry_!" The kit squeaked, prodding at the she-cat again and again.

The gray cat's eyes opened again, this time in a more stern glare. It felt colder than the icy wind. The kit stumbled backwards at the icy cold look that her mother gave her.

"Go to sleep by your siblings. Now." The gray cat ordered, and then closed her eyes and rolled over. The small kit beside her felt the urge to continue bothering her mother, but it was no use. She gave up and stumbled back to the rag where she had been sleeping. She noticed kits about her size, three of them, curled up against each other a little closer to her mother.

The small kit stumbled over and curled into them, purring at the slight warm sensation that met her skin. She noticed her mother beginning to get up and about to scold her for joining them, yet the gray she-cat decided that she was too tired and settled back down into her old blanket nest.

* * *

Shiver felt the chilly air on her face. The land outside was covered in a thick blanket of white, everything bright and cold. Small white flakes fell from the sky. Sometimes slowly, floating down peacefully. Sometimes they came in a flurry, swirling around in the wind. She gasped suddenly as something latched itself onto the end of her fluffy gray tail. Shiver spun around to see her tiny white sister with holding her tail in her mouth.

"Snow! Stop it!" Shiver mewled, and pounced on his sister. She squeaked and they both wrestled around on the ground.

A black and white kit leaped into the blur of fur and tiny claws, joining the battle. He was Snow and Shiver's brother, Blizzard. The three squirmed and mewed and squeaked, causing their last sibling to stir in their sleep. She was a gray tabby kit named Ice. Ice blinked open her eyes, and noticed her littermates playing. She jumped up with excitement and launched herself into play-battle too.

Shiver pinned Snow to the ground, holding her down as she struggled. Blizzard leaped onto Shiver and knocked her off of Snow, and the two proceeded to wrestle once more. Ice pounced on Snow after barely giving the small she-kit time to get up.

All of the noise caused their mother, the gray she-cat, to turn over in her sleep. The tussling kits didn't notice. They continued their loud play until their mother awoke suddenly. She got up padded towards the kits abruptly, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Won't you all shut it? I'm trying to get my rest here." She spat, her words sweeping silence over all the kits. They froze and looked up at their mother.

"But mama, we're just playing!" Shiver pouted. Her siblings looked at her with expressions on their faces that were warning her not to say another word. After all, none of them wanted to upset their Mother.

Too late. The gray she-cat glared at Shiver, that ice-cold glare that she had seen when she was a kit. She grit her teeth in frustration and annoyance. Her claws silently unsheathed, and Shiver noticed them shimmering in the glow that came from outside.

"Did you just talk back to me?" The she-cat hissed. It was less of a question and more of an accusation.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Shiver stuttered. Her siblings stood frozen in their places, afraid to even move.

Shiver's own mother then raised her paw, claws glittering in the glowing sunlight, and brought it own on Shiver. She felt sharp claws tearing through her flesh and fur, and pain rocketing through her body. She squeaked in terror as her mother raked her claws down her back and flank. Blood began welling and leaking from the open wound. The gray she-cat's claws were tainted with her kit's crimson blood. She then cleaned her paws and stalked away, curling up and going back to sleep. Shiver stood, trembling, in shock. Had her mother just wounded her? Just sliced her back and flank open to the cold?

Ice, Blizzard and Snow stared in shock. None of them said a word. The blood had begun to stain Shiver's fur. Her examined the wound, still horrified for what had just happened. She slowly began licking the tender wound. Each swipe of her tongue stung so much she had to wince. Her own blood tasted metallic and terrible. Eventually the bleeding began to subside. Shiver saw that her siblings had settled into their nest made from an old rag, and were trying to close their eyes and force themselves to sleep. The gray she-kit slowly limped over to the rag, wincing in pain every step, and then laid down against her littermates. She lay against them and stared at the white outside until sleep came.

* * *

Another day. Shiver woke up and stretched out. Her gaze settled on the long scar down her back and flank. It had been a while since her mother had given her this injury. Each time she looked at it, she was reminded how cruel her mother was. How heartless. How badly it had hurt, not only the sting on her pelt but the way her mother had glared at her with ice in her eyes.

The gray she-kit got up and padded around. She had grown a bit since then. Her legs were longer, she had lost a lot of her kit-fluff. It was still cold, and the white was still everywhere. She had learned that it was called Snow, like her sister. She had been told it would get warmer, soon. Soon.

Shiver noticed that Snow herself was not present in the shed, which was what the place she lived in was called. Her two other siblings were still snuggled beside each other, asleep. And her mother. Since Shiver had gotten her scar, she had not dared to speak to her mother. She and her siblings had behaved. They didn't wrestle or make noise anymore. Sometimes, when they were hungry, they would head out and hunt for mice in the shed. They barely ever caught any. Their mother would hunt at night and let them eat in the day, but only sometimes. Sometimes they would go days without their mother feeding them.

"Blizzard? Ice?" Shiver whispered as she prodded her brother and sister, careful not to raise her voice. The two woke up almost immediately.

"What is it?" Ice asked, glancing up at Shiver.

"Snow is gone. I can't find her anywhere around the shed, do you know where she went?" Shiver replied.

Both Blizzard and Ice shook their heads. "I haven't seen her since yesterday, before we went to bed. Funny, she never curled up with us either..." Blizzard trailed off. The three were both confused and concerned.

"Should-should we wake Mother?" Ice asked. Shiver shuddered at the thought, glancing back down at her scar.

"Don't worry Shiver, we would do it. We won't let her hurt you again." Blizzard told his sister. That comforted her a little. Shiver watched her siblings walk over to the sleeping gray she-cat.

"M-mother?" Blizzard whispered, his voice fearful.

The she-cat yawned and looked at him. "Why did you wake me?" She spat, ears laid back. "You better come up with a good explanation quick."

"Snow's gone." Ice blurted. Their mother looked at the two of them silently. Her eyes weren't filled with hatred or annoyance this time. This time they looked normal for once, yet showed no emotion. Blank.

All four of them silently padded out into the snow. It felt cold as it touched Shiver's paw pads, and she flinched. They continued on through the thick, white cold. Shiver noticed all of the sudden that they were following a trail of pawsteps step in the snow. There was a faint, cold scent to match them. Snow's scent. Shiver wondered where she had been going and why, and where she was. She hoped her sister was okay.

The gray she-cat had quickened her pace and gone ahead of the group. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, ears pulled back as if in shock. The three siblings hurried to catch up with her, and gasped at what they saw.

Laying in the thickset white was the lifeless body of Snow. Her white fur matched the shade of the cold, white flakes beside her. Her eyes were closed. Frost clung the her eyelashes, whiskers, fur and face. Shiver immediately turned to look accusingly at her mother. Did she do this? Murder her own kit? The gray she-cat met Shiver's gaze, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't do this, furball." She spat, yet did not come off as harsh as usual. Her voice was slightly stricken by grief that she was trying to hide. "She died from the cold. Froze to death. It's obvious, there are no bite marks anywhere on her body."

Shiver leaned down to touch her nose to Snow's fur. Her body was cold. She had died long before they had gotten there, most likely in the freezing night. Suddenly Shiver noticed something else laid almost underneath Snow's head.

A mouse. The tiny gray body of a mouse. It had frozen, dried blood around it's neck. The other three cats gathered around to examine Snow.

"She... she was trying to hunt... for us." Ice was choking back tears. She nuzzled the cold body of her sister.

Shiver sat beside Snow and felt tears welling in her own eyes. She let them drip down her cheeks, leaving icy traces behind on her cheeks. The wind and snow swirled around them as they sat and mourned for the loss of their youngest sister. Even Shiver's mother seemed saddened. Silence was heavy between the cats.

The gray she-cat was the first to walk away, in silence. Blizzard eventually decided that it was too cold and persuaded a sobbing Ice to come with him back to the shed. Shiver sat alone, feeling an emptiness in her heart.

"It was all her fault." She decided, speaking to the lifeless form of Snow. "That heartless she-cat wouldn't hunt for us enough. Snow felt like she wanted to help. She wanted to feed us, she wanted to provide, unlike our _mother_. And now she's dead. Gone forever..." Shiver broke into sobs after the last words, shuddering at the cold and the thought of living without Snow.

But life went on. So with a final goodbye, Shiver too padded alone back to the shed. At that time, her scar hurt more than ever.

 **A/N: There it is! This one's sad, I know, but I thought it would work for the theme of Abuse. Also, each time there is a line break in the text means that Shiver and her siblings age a little. Before the first break, she and her brother and sisters had just opened their eyes. After the first break and before the second break, she was about 3 moons old. And in that last segment, they were around 5-6 moons old.**

 **Also, to clear things up, Shiver's mother DID NOT murder Snow. Snow went out at night to try and hunt for her family. She caught the mouse and on her way back, she passed out in the snow. She died from hypothermia an hour later. Come on guys... I'm not _that_ dark. This was a pretty dark chapter though. More to come! :D **

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, I will respond to them all. I'm thinking I'm going to make Shiver an official oc of mine. Her backstory is sad and traumatizing, so why not? Okay I'll stop talking now.**


	5. 4 Agony

**A/N: Ooh, this one should be interesting! I'm thinking that I will make Shiver into an oc of mine.**

 **Wanring ya, this chapter is going to have death. Because what works better for Agony? :D**

 **TheRealOwleyes: I know, poor little Shiver has such a sad story. I felt tears in my eyes writing about Snow's death. And thanks for asking, the trip is going great! We return on Tuesday though :'( Thank you so much for the reviews, it helps motivate me a lot!**

 **Agony**

The white she-kit sat up against the old, gray wooden wall. She felt a cold breeze drift past. Snow watched her siblings curled up beside each other, flanks rising and falling peacefully. Her eyes flitted around the shed. The old rags they used as nests. The rusty wheelbarrow in the corner. The burlap bags. The shovel and the pitchfork lined up against the wall, both rusted. Then her gaze settled on her mother.

She remember watched the same she-cat's claws slice her sibling, Shiver, as a punishment after protesting her words. Snow remembered the blood that splattered onto the dry, gray wooden floor. She remembered Shiver standing there, trembling.

 _You aren't a mother. You're a bad, bad cat. You never even feed us anyway._ The last thought was half-true. They rarely got meals hunted by their mother. Snow knew that she and her siblings were starving. And that was why she had made it her mission to go out that night and bring back the most food they'd ever seen.

Once Snow was sure that everyone was asleep, she slipped out from the shed. The felt the cold against her fur right away. The sky was getting darker by the minute, the bare trees stark against it. Snow didn't see the clouds gathering in the sky. She pretended not to feel the gusts of wind that hit her. She was focused on one thing, and that was finding prey. She and her siblings had hunted before. Snow remembered watching mice munch on grain in the back of the shed. She had caught one, once. She knew what they smelled like. She was pretty sure she knew how to find them.

Snow's tiny pink nose twitched as she sniffed the air. The cold seemed to numb out any smells. She slowly began to pad through the snow, which came up to her belly. Her paw pads stung slightly at the cold. She headed towards the forest.

Snow had always been smaller than her siblings. Although her size, she was always up for play and never backed down from anything, except for her mother in fear of getting hurt. Snow had grown along with her siblings, but not as much. She was still a small cat in a huge, cold land.

The forest was eerie, the trees bare of any leaves. The branches stretched out in every direction. The farther Snow went, the better she could smell. The scent of mouse got stronger. She followed the scent eagerly, light on her feet. The mouse was close.

She paused to see a mouse just outside it's den underneath a treeroot. It was the mouse she had been tracking. Snow held her breath and crouched low, remembering how she and her siblings had tried to hunt. She couldn't help but shiver at the cold of the night. Snow approached the mouse carefully. Her shivering made it hard to balance. Her paw pads and nose and ears were numbed with cold. _I can do it. I can get the mouse._

With one leap Snow pounced over the root and onto the mouse. It let out a squeal and tried to scamper back to it's den, but to no avail. Snow delivered a killing bite to it's neck and watched as it went limp. She stood over her kill with pride, all of the cold disappearing for one moment. She had done it. _I caught the mouse! Shiver and Ice and Blizzard will be so proud of me!_ The small white she-kit grabbed the mouse on her mouth and held it up. It was gray and frost covered it's fur. Snow took a look at it and decided that it was too skinny to feed her and all of her siblings, and that she would need to find another. So she set it in the snow by the root and covered it lightly. Then she was off to find another.

Snow searched through the forest once more. She felt a light, happy feeling in her heart. She could barely pick up any scents with her nose so cold. But it didn't matter anymore. She almost didn't notice as the wind became stronger and the gusts more frequent. She padded through the trees and watched as the sky got to it's darkest. She jumped happily over roots, she pranced through the snow.

Tiny flakes of white snow came with each gust of wind. Snow didn't pay much attention to it. But little by little it began to snow. The white flakes covered Snow's fur. They blended in to her white fur.

Soon the snow was coming in huge flurries of wind and flakes. Snow couldn't pick up any scent, her nose numbed from the severe cold. She was shivering uncontrollably all of the sudden. The pride and joy of her kill melted away fast. _Must. Find. Another. Mouse._ She repeated those words in her head, eyes darting around the forest in search of anything she could catch. A bird, another mouse, a vole, a squirrel, anything. Anything was sure to make her siblings happy. But not her mother. She wouldn't be sharing with that monster of a she-cat. She would let her watch as they ate. No, that was a bad idea. They would probably be punished... Snow shuddered at the thought. Somehow she would get the food to her siblings without their mother knowing.

The snow became blinding, wind becoming stronger, and suddenly Snow found herself stuck in a blizzard. The clear sky night was now a blinding snow-storm. Snow stumbled around, desperately trying to find another mouse. Finally she gave up on any hopes of getting another and spun around. She sprinted back and followed her path, which was almost filled in with the new snow. The world was spinning around her. She stumbled and fell face-first in the white cold once. The flakes covered her face and whiskers. Snow didn't have time to get it off. All she could do was shake her head and start running again. Her paws were numb, her ears were numb, her nose was numb. She ran until she finally found the tree, the tree where she had made her first kill. The snow had become thicker and thicker on the ground. The root was buried, as well as the mouse's former den.

Snow frantically dug around in the snow. Her paws searched for any sign of the skinny gray mouse. The frozen body was revealed within moments of digging. Frozen blood was caked around it's neck where she had made her killing bite.

Snow snatched the frail mouse in her jaws and turned back in the direction out of the forest. She stood there for a moment. Staring off into space. Watching the flurries of snow fall. They had already covered her old path. Snow tried to figure out which way she had gone. _Was... was the shed in that direction? I'm pretty sure- No, wait... Was it... I..._ Even her mind felt numb. Snow could no longer think straight. She began wading through the snow in and random direction, then stopped and turned around. She then decided that she had been going the right way and continued wading. Trudging through the snow. Shivering. Numb.

The shivering abruptly stopped. Snow kept walking. She clutched the mouse in her mouth. _Have to... have to get home..._

Suddenly she felt warmth wash over her. The agonizing pain from the cold melted away. Her body felt free again. Even though she could no longer feel, that could be a good thing. She couldn't feel the pain. She didn't have to suffer. The white she-cat felt faint. But she didn't try to fight anything, she didn't try to struggle. Her mind was blank. She somehow kept walking through the thick snow. _They're going to be so happy at my catch..._ Snow managed a thought. But with the thought she felt the pain again. No more pain was what she wanted. Don't think.

Snow didn't even notice. She didn't even notice as she feel to the ground. She didn't even notice as the mouse was smushed underneath her face. She didn't even notice How she closed her eyes. She didn't even realize that she was dead. Snow was in a land of nothingness. No agony, no pain, no feeling.

 **A/N: Poor Snow. I thought I would narrate her death because she deserved to have the story told. Anyway, I'm thinking I'll start a QOTD (Question Of The Day) Thing. To start...**

 **QOTD: Do any of you guys have the Warriors Amino? Just asking 'cause... I have it... and if you see someone who has a lot of ocs from these stories, that's probably me.**


End file.
